From Ten to Zero
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: From what Gouenji read on the newspaper scraps thirty days after, during the 1st day of September, someone was thrown to a mental hospital for his out-of-control insanity. Now stuck with a lost memory of last month, Gouenji wakes up to find the whole town in ruins and everyone dead. The reason? Well...it's his problem...for now. My attempt to try and make horror...;;;;;


**A/N: NEWS FLASH! …I'm sick…and I made a new oneshot…okay, that's not the greatest news I've got. So anyway, I was listening to this song on Youtube about some 'guy' who woke up after a so-called 'disaster' happened (and I hope you like MLP and ponies cause it's related…)…and the song's name is September and no, it's not the song that we all now, it's a FANMADE one...(link of the song after the story)…ask me questions later, DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven (GO) cause if I did, I would make all the boy-ish looking characters girls…ahem, and I don't own the plot either, credits (and inspiration) goes to the song and the creators!**

**Okay, a little warning…I…made a certain someone mentally insane…**

* * *

*BOOM*

Screams were heard—blood curdling screams were heard—as the whole town came to a devastated state. People were running, screaming, pushing each other to run as far as possible, but then, another 'BOOM' came.

*BOOM*

People panicked even more, and they were all running already, not caring about the items that they held on to, or the dogs and cats that were calling out to them. Somewhere, six people were trying to help each other run away.

"TENMA!"

"SHINDOU!"

"TSURUGI!"

"KIRINO!"

"KARIYA!"

"HIKARU!"

And lastly, another 'BOOM' was heard.

*BOOM*

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was already October 1st, and the whole town was in ruins. Debris and gravel surrounded the area, the street lamplights were broken from the 'disaster' and everywhere, dead bodies were laid out. Then, to a sudden surprise, someone actually woke up. The figure was tall, and was dirty from the soil that covered him.

His platinum blonde hair was in a mess, causing him to have his hair loose free into the wind. His tan skin was covered in different bruises, and he had lost one shoe. All his clothes were wrinkled, and there was a few tears found in his jacket and pants. The figure, I'm pretty sure you all know him; it was Gouenji Shuuya who woke up. But…why?

"Wh-What happened?" he murmured as he walked slowly around the town. Everywhere was a mess. All the shops were closed and destroyed, the houses were all empty—and again, broken. You can say, the places everywhere were all closed, empty, and destroyed. The former flame striker's thoughts were in a fuzz right now, so he had no clue on what happened.

Then, he decided to enter into one house. The door was hard to open, since there were some pieces of furniture blocking from the inside. So he decided to get through the window, which he was lucky to find out that it was free from obstacles. He entered inside, and was shocked at what he saw.

All the furniture was in a mess, some broken and some in a not-so-good condition. What shocked him, most of all, was the bodies that was in front of him. The figures—one that of a woman, had slightly long auburn brown hair and a fair skin tone; And the other was a man, his dark brown hair in a mess and slightly darker skin was bruised. The dead figures were holding hands, and the woman had a ring in one hand. Their bodies were covered in blood, and they stunk.

Those two dead bodies, belonged…to both, Endou Mamoru and his wife, Endou Natsumi.

"No…No…NO! WHY? !" Gouenji screamed in terror.

He picked up the dead man's body and shook him to wake up. But no, Endou wouldn't wake up, and so would his wife. This lead to the flame striker to be in tears, and he cried loudly, as he mourned for the loss of his two dear friends. Those two friends, who were by his side for a long time, and never left his side at all, not even when he became evil.

After sometime to build up some courage, he stood up and wiped away his tears. He wouldn't give up, no…not yet! He would have to find his other friends first, he couldn't just let one death let him feel bad. He…HE WILL FIND THE OTHERS, AND FIND MORE SURVIVORS!

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Flashback**

**September 1, 2012; Raimon Junior High; 2:00 PM**

"LET ME GO! I DEMAND YOU TO LET ME GO!" a voice shouted.

Matsukaze Tenma turned around to see who was shouting, and was surprised to see *BEEP*. *BEEP* screamed and demanded the police guards who were surrounding him to let him go at ONCE! Why? Because, he was tied up into straps and oddly, there was a crazy look in his eyes. What surprised Tenma even more was when he saw Kidou, holding a knife with one hand and said knife, covered in blood.

"I'm sorry *BEEP*, but this is for your own good." Kidou said to the figure, "Endou, Haruna, even Toramaru and your sister, won't be happy to see you doing these things." The former Inazuma Japan strategist explained to *BEEP*.

*BEEP* screamed even more, "NO WAY KIDOU, I'M DONG THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! ! ! LET ME GO NOW! ! !"

Kidou just shook his head and decided to bring him to a secure place. Snapping his fingers, he called to the police to bring *BEEP* to the mental hospital, where they can have a look on him and see, if there was a way to bring him back from his 'illusion'.

Tenma decided to ask his fellow assistant coach on what happened, but when he tried to, Kidou explained that it was for Tenma's own good to not know about these things. But, this didn't stop Tenma to feel more determined than ever. Wanting to build up his boost, he decided to take a break to the bathroom, so that he can wash up, of course!

"I can do this Matsukaze, I CAN…"

Before Tenma could continue his 'determination' chant, he stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the mirror. No, he wasn't looking at his reflection at all; it was WHAT was behind him. There, right behind him, were two hanging bodies. He observed that the figures that were hanging had blood seeping out from their mouth, and their hands were tied together. There were slashes around their body, and their knees had knives pierced on it. Tenma recognized the bodies right away, it was—

"HAMANO-SAN! HAYAMI-SAN!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Flashback**

**September 10, 2012, Inazuma Psychological Hospital for the Mental; 1:00 AM**

It was already late at night in Inazuma Town. Everything was peaceful and calm, that you can hear the bids of the night chirp happily. And somewhere, in the hospital, the police were doing their late night duties. They guarded the area from anything dangerous, or if one would escape. The patients should escape, they need to be treated for their own good.

One of the night guards, his name was Hayate, was guarding cell number 210. Yes, the cell held a very special person, and he heard that he had been stuck in the place for ten days already. That didn't shock him at all, the things that he did, now that was a shocker. Why do you ask? Well, according to the stories that he had heard, the guy had gone crazy ever since mid-August started. He claimed that he had created 'something that will help everyone' but no one believed him.

"Geez, what's with people these days…" he murmured.

He had also heard that he had killed eight soccer players from Raimon Junior High. Yes, RAIMON JUNIOR HIGH IS THE SCHOOL! He couldn't believe that the man would kill people that belonged to the school that won the Holy Road Tournament. By now, his head was a mess.

Suddenly, he heard a short 'ping' coming from the inside. This made Hayate stand up straight in surprise. He was scared alright, because it might be the guy that was in the cell who was doing it. He didn't really like mentally insane people, but hey, he wanted to be a police guard!

Gathering up his courage, he looked inside and it only took him ten seconds to realize the situation at hand…

.

.

.

.

.

.

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, PATIENT FROM CELL NUMBER 210 HAS ESCAPED, I REPEAT, PATIENT FROM CELL NUMBER 210 HAS ESCAPED! LOCK ALL DOORS, WINDOWS, ESCAPE ROUTES, WHATEVER YOU CAN FIND! ! !" The PA blared as all the police guards ran and ran, closing all doors, escape routes, windows, and the like. It was chaos in the mental hospital, for just ONE patient. But little, did they know, there was a figure standing outside in the shadows. He was hanging on a tree; his eyes were red from insanity and drowsiness. He smiled creepily.

"Oh, you're ALL going to pay very, very soon…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"UGH!"

Gouenji suddenly woke up from his dream. He checked his watch, and saw that it was 12:00 AM at night. It was already October 2, and yet, he had no idea if there were survivors. His search ended him up to find dead bodies everywhere. One belonged to Fubuki, another to Aki, one from Fudou, there were too many. He even cried when he saw that Toramaru was dead. He was yet to find his sister though.

"I…What…What kind of dream…was that…?" he asked to himself.

He looked at the fire place that was slight close to him. Lighting up with joy and happiness, which was also helpful if he can find some survivors. But no, there was no other fire lit up tonight. It was all dark and his spot was the only one with light.

What was odd that he lost his memories from whatever happened last month, right? He probably had hit his head too hard on a rock or something…or maybe, was there an even deeper reason for such accident?

Then all of a sudden, his head started to ache. He fell down to the soft pillow that he found luckily from Fubuki's house. Then slowly, his mind was racing, and it lead him to something that cracked up from his mind.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Flashback**

**September 23, 2012; *BEEP*'s House; 11:00 PM**

In the basement of this house, little did the neighbours know, there was something going on there. A man was there, his hair already a mess from the work he did and his eyes were sore with insanity. As he worked on his invention, another man barged into the area. It was Kidou Yuuto, and *BEEP* was surprised to see his old friend standing behind him. This caused him to laugh insanely.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't YOU, Kidou Yuuto~" the man said as he made another laugh.

Kidou scoffed at him and his eyes were full of anger. He knew it wasn't like this for *BEEP* to be like this. This wasn't him at all. But he had gone too far already, *BEEP* had gone too far for this to happen, to everyone, even to Endou and all their friends.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU TO MAKE SUCH THINGS OR EVEN KILL PEOPLE!" he shouted out to him.

*BEEP* just laughed at Kidou. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed like the insane maniac he is today. A month ago, he was just a normal, calm guy who had no issues with himself or whatsoever. But now…he had gone crazy, crazy to the point where he'd kill anyone due to his insanity. And out of nowhere, *BEEP* brought a knife and lunged himself at Kidou.

"Eep!" Kidou screamed in terror as he took out a dagger from his hand and used it to counter the knife. The mad man pulled away and tried his attack again, but no, Kidou dodged him and tried to fend at him with the dagger. But, the maniac dodged him, and without warning, he pierced the knife straight to Kidou's abdomen.

Kidou's eyes widened when the knife went to him. He started to cough out blood, and he felt his heartbeat slowing down by the minute. When the figure let him go, Kidou fell to his knees, and coughed again and again. The maniac just giggled like a little girl, and he picked Kidou up by the collar.

"Never, EVER…mess with me…" the man whispered to him.

Kidou was already losing sight, and there was a lot of blood around his suit. He just smiled at the man, taking one last breath and he said.

"You…you're…crazy…just, stop…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Gouenji was sent back to the real world. His whole mind in a daze, at the memory that lashed into his mind, and he felt like tearing up. Right, in front of his eyes (or memory), was his own best friend, Kidou Yuuto, dying from some guy that killed him. His head was now filled with questions. Who would kill Kidou? WHY would anyone kill Kidou?

He stood up from his area and decided to take a walk around and near from where he stayed. Now, his head was with questions about last month and what happened to him last month. He remembered that during his search, he had found scraps of the newspapers that have said that there was maniac on the loose. But he didn't even remember if there WAS a maniac out there.

Then he reached the Inazuma Hospital, which probably means that everyone in there is dead; including Taiyou, Fuyuka and Yuuichi. Now he felt like crying again, he didn't want to know any more deaths from his own friends. It was like a nightmare to him already, or maybe…he is in one.

Once again, his head ached, causing him to fall back to the ground. He could feel his mind twirling around like the carousel, trying to let him bring the pieces of the puzzle back together.

*CRACK*

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Flashback**

**September 31, 2012; *BEEP*'s House; 11:59 AM**

Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, and Kageyama Hikaru, all six stood up bravely in front of the man. Each one of them, had bruises on their foreheads and slashes on their arms and legs. It was a fight to the death kind of scene…one where only one would survive.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE, *BEEP*-SAN! THIS IS MADNESS!" Tsurugi Kyousuke yelled at the man.

The man, he just laughed insanely again, and Kyousuke scoffed at him. It had been five minutes since their fight began, and it all lead down to this. The maniac man held a remote control, which can cost many lives, and all six must try and grab it from him.

But no, there attempt was fruitless, for the man was too quick for them. He was faster and stronger than him, but they all tried to come at him even more.

"STOP THIS…NOW! ! !" The six screamed, having their last chance.

"NEVER!" the maniac shouted at them, "You see…YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!"

And he let the six teens, look at the control. His finger ready to push the button.

"You see this button here...I'M GOING TO PRESS IT!"

It was too late but, the six all lunged at the man, and then the truth came to the holder of this memory. The dark silhouette, that covered the man's face, unfolded. And in front of the holder's memory, was the maniac…HIMSELF.

*BOOM*

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Gouenji's eyes widened when the memory disappeared again. But there was something odd about him now, why? Because, his eyes were slight red, his lips turned into a wide grin and his hair turned to a frizz.

"I just remembered…what happened…last month…" he murmured as he took out the dagger that used to belong to Kidou. But now, it was in his possession. He grinned even wider now, and without warning, he shot the dagger at a wooden pole.

"I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED EVERYONE! I AM THE LAST SURVIVOR! MWAHAHA!"

His laugh resounded through the whole town, and yet, no one heard him

* * *

**A/N: My very first, fruitless attempt to make horror...;;;;;; why am I not good in other genres...I wanna make other genres aside from humor, fantasy and romance...;;;;;;;;;;;**

**I chose Gouenji Shuuya as the main character for reasons...**

**This is also part of a Halloween multi-chapter fic I'll make in October...?**

**...Oi, don't look at me like that people, it's not my idea 'kay? Want to know the song, here's the link: youtube . watch / ?v=OSZlAltkYoc (remove spaces)**

**...Review, ne?**


End file.
